In the design of virtual representations of living beings, an “uncanny valley” can relate to the extent a virtual object's resemblance to a living being corresponds to emotional responses to the virtual object. The concept of an uncanny valley may suggest humanoid virtual objects which appear almost, but not exactly, like real human beings (robots, 3D computer animations, lifelike dolls, etc.) elicit uncanny, or strangely familiar, feelings of eeriness and revulsion in observers. A virtual object that appears “almost” human risks may elicit cold, eerie, and/or other non-emotional feelings in viewers.
In the context of treatment planning, the uncanny valley problem may cause people to negatively react to humanoid representations of themselves. As an example, people viewing a 3D virtual representation of themselves after an orthodontic treatment plan may be confronted with an unfamiliar, robotic, or non-humanoid view of themselves.
These issues may undermine perceptions of treatment planning proposals and/or lead to negative perceptions of treatment planning proposals. These issues may influence decision making with respect to the proper alignment of teeth in a human patient when three-dimensional (3D) renderings of digital models of patient's teeth are combined with two-dimensional (2D) images or photos of a patient.
Furthermore, orthodontic treatment planning processes may not take into account facial relationships between the positions and orientations of teeth and the shape and position of facial features of a patient.
Systems and methods that reduce the uncanny valley reaction and take into account the relationships between the positions and orientations of teeth and the shape and position of facial features of a patient could help in increasing the effectiveness and acceptance of orthodontic treatment, particularly orthodontic treatments involving virtual representations and/or virtual 3D models of living beings before, during and/or after the application of orthodontic treatment plans.